Love ties
by Fingolfia
Summary: Dark and Krad are separated from Daisuke and Satoshi, but find new links are formed. Yaoi, Krad x Dark, Dai x Satoshi, poss KxS, DxD, if it fits the plot, not quite sure yet.


This is just a randomly written story, it's not brilliant, and has had little effort put into it. It will contain yaoi and shounen-ai, so be warned. If you don't know what it is, then you definitely haven't been on fanfiction long enough. It's going to be mature, as well. You have been warned. The people I'm mostly aiming this at are now going "yay, yaoi!"

HI-FIVE!

Daisuke scowled as he pressed himself against the wall, avoiding the spotlight from the police helicopter. Typical of Dark, when they were stealing from the house of the richest man in town, to come up with some poxy excuse.

It's not poxy! It's just Krad is almost certain to show up. I'm conserving energy. 

_Right. Whatever. You're just lazy._

Dark's annoyed protests were cut off by Daisuke almost tripping on a length of wire stretched on the floor. He just got over it, missing it by an inch.

_**You're useless. I saw that ages ago.**_

_So why didn't you tell me then?_

_**I was testing you.**_

_Shut up._

Daisuke found the window on the side of the house that faced away from the helicopter and quickly had it open. There was an alarm on the inside, but he disabled it in an instant. Stealing down the corridor, he checked the map Emiko had given him. She had warned him that the place was like a maze, but it went far beyond that. Half of the doors were concealed, and as he pulled the third candlestick from the left to reveal the corridor to the room he wanted, he was grateful that he had it. If he didn't, he would be so lost.

Luckily, whoever owned the house obviously thought the secret entrance was enough, as he saw no more traps, and nothing came crashing down his head.

_**There's a strong magical signature form up ahead. We're almost there.**_

_I know that! The map says so._

Dark grumbled for a little, and then was silent. Daisuke hurried onwards, watching for traps, but also aware that any time he wasted was giving Krad time to get there, and possibly overpower Satoshi.

A few minutes later, the corridor began to open up wider and a strange glow came from the walls. There was definitely some sort of weird magic going on, and Daisuke didn't like the feel of it. Magic still made him feel edgy.

I'm magical! 

_Exactly._

There was no door, the corridor simply opened into a high ceiling room. It was empty, and there was no place for the light to be coming from except the walls. They were stone, but a faint blue light shone out, leaving odd shadows.

_Dark, lets transform._

Why? 

_I dunno, something just feels wrong._

_**Wimp.**_

_OK, fine then. See if I care._

Swallowing his fear, Daisuke continued into the room. It was bare, except for a small plinth in the centre of the room. Daisuke pulled a face. Why did people always set creepy things out like that? It got annoying after a while.

_**You have no sense of style, Dai.**_

Ignoring Dark, Daisuke moved closer to the object. It was a small string of ribbon, with intricate designs stitched onto it. It was very old, and a bit battered, but even Daisuke could feel the power radiating off it.

He reached out his hand to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch that, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke wheeled, as he heard Dark snarl in his mind. Satoshi stepped out of the shadows, his glasses glinting weirdly in the blue light.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Who else, moron? What it, he might transform! 

_Shut up, Dark._

Satoshi stepped closer.

"I don't know what it is, but Krad wants it. I mean, really, really wants it. I can only keep him from transforming with lots of painkillers."

"Painkillers?" Daisuke said in surprise.

Satoshi chuckled. "A useful trick I discovered after he changed back in midfight and I took some to help. It didn't help me at all, and hell it hurt, but it somehow affects Krad instead."

_**Don't even consider it, Dai.**_

Daisuke took a step towards the ribbon, determined to get there first in case this was some kind of trick, but not too close. He still trusted Satoshi, just not Krad.

"How long ago did you have these, Hiwatari-kun?"

"About an hour ago. Don't worry, they last a lot longer."

Daisuke, his power's surging! He's gonna transform! But Satoshi said… 

Stuff like that won't do exactly what it says on the packet with angels, Dai! Either that, or he's lying.

Hiwatari-kun wouldn't… I don't care! Just transform now! 

Just then they were hit by a surge of power as Krad's hair exploded from Satoshi's head. Daisuke yelped and fell back, momentarily distracted.

_**Shit! Daisuke, transform! He can't get the ribbon!**_

What will it do? 

I don't know; just don't let him get it.

"Daisuke, help me!" Satoshi's voice called out, making Daisuke pause. He was doubled up on the floor, clutching his stomach, and Daisuke knew that if he let Dark out, Dark wouldn't care what happened to him. He hesitated for a second.

For God's sake, Dai, transform! Let me kick his butt.

Daisuke made up his mind and ran for Satoshi. His eyes by now were almost entirely golden, and a few feathers were scattered around.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke called, as he knelt in front of the other boy.

**_What are you doing, idiot! _**Dark raged inside Daisuke's head. **_Transform!_**

Daisuke ignored him. He knew if Satoshi transformed completely he'd be in trouble, but he still thought he could help Satoshi without Dark's heavy-handed approached. Satoshi gasped in pain, and collapsed against Daisuke. Dark was yelling in Daisuke's head, but Daisuke shut out the sounds.

"Niwa-kun…run." He groaned in pain, and as he said it, his voice slipped a few octaves to Krad's deep tones, before sliding back up.

"Hiwatari, can I…" Just then Daisuke felt a burning sensation in his own stomach.

**_Sorry, Dai. _**Dark murmured. **_But the books were very specific. Krad cannot have this. Forgive me._**

Daisuke realised what Dark was doing, a few seconds two late, and it hurt worse than the sensation. Dark was forcing him to transform, just as Krad was doing to Satoshi.

**_Please, Dai. _**Dark said quickly, feeling Daisuke's hurt. **_Don't make it any harder._**

Daisuke was about to object, but Satoshi fell down at that point, transforming to Krad. Giving up, Daisuke let Dark out.

"Right, Krad." Dark said, straightening. "Now it's us two."

"Indeed, Mousy." The golden angel smiled sadistically. "But this time you won't be the one winning."

"Oh, you say that every time." Dark scoffed. "But have you ever done it?" 

Scowling in anger, Krad raised the feather and shot a burst of energy towards Dark. He dodged it easily, somersaulting over it.

"You certainly don't care for your Tamer." He commented dryly.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" Krad remarked, lunging for Dark, who leapt backwards. "But you just did exactly as I do, so don't think you have any moral high ground to throw stones from."

Dark flinched, but tried to block the thoughts, as well as Daisuke's reproachful ones, from his mind. He kicked out at Krad, but the other wasn't where he had been a second before. The feather slashed just in front of his neck, but Dark was just quick enough to stop it slitting his throat.

As he fell back, he realised that he and Krad were on either side of the plinth, about equal distance. Just as he did, he saw Krad's eyes widen in realisation.

Furrowing his brow, Dark lunged for the ribbon, and at the same time, Krad did the same, his wings powering him forward. Dark stretched for it; Krad divided…

Their fingers connected with the material at the exact same moment.

Tada! Random first chapter, done.


End file.
